Personal rules for FairyTail
by Everest19
Summary: Potions, Mayhem, and Fairies oh my. This is a set of rules for one of my OCs as you can tell there needed
1. rules 1-10

Rules 1-10

**An- I don't own Fairytail, but the OC on the other hand**

1\. I'm not allowed to ask Elfman why he likes manly things

\- I'm not allowed to use the following rant as an excuse to question his sexuality

2\. I'm not allowed to switch Cana's beer with water

-no matter how much the former will damage her

3\. I'm not allowed to make gender-switching potions

\- I'm not allowed to take one and ask Remus to 'Paint me like one of his french girls'

4\. I'm not allowed to place a fire lizard under Gray's pillow

\- I'm also not allowed to place a frost lizard under Natsu's pillow

5\. I'm not allowed to lace Erza's strawberry-cheesecake with home-made laxatives

\- or a gender-switch potion

\- no using Erza as a test subject for new potions

6\. not allowed to use an invisibility potion to make Lucy think she is haunted

\- or anyone else

\- no invisibility

7\. not allowed to wave a knife around Lucy and Natsu to 'cut the sexual-tension'

\- this includes Gray and Juvia, Erza and Jellal, and Evergreen and Elfman

8\. not allowed to suggest that Igneel might know shape-shifting magic and is hiding with the civilians

\- especially if Natsu's around

9\. not allowed to use a Truth potion to make Natsu confess to Lucy

\- he is as dense as a rock and will say that he likes her as a friend

10\. not allowed to make mutant plants

\- Droy won't like them

\- they are not cute and are poisonous

\- even the sunflower

**An- this OC's name is Theodore "Teddy" Allen he is a potion-maker with a few screws loose**


	2. rules 11-20

**An- I don't own Fairytail, the OC on the other hand**

Rules 11-20

11\. I'm not allowed to dye Happy's fur Dark-Gray

-or Hot-Pink

12\. I'm not allowed to glue clothes on Gray

\- not allowed to use the stronger glue when he somehow got his clothes off

13\. I'm not to suggest that Lucy should learn Re-equip magic to store her keys

\- it is insensitive for celestial wizards to do that

14\. I'm not allowed to force a newbie to drink an enhance hearing potion then shout in their ear the difference between potion-makers and alchemist when they mix the two up

\- they don't deserve it

\- I'm not allowed to argue with Master Makarov

15\. I'm not allowed to spank Laxus on the rear

\- even if I'm wearing a full-body rubber suit and is invisible

-please see rule 6

16\. not allowed to ride a Vulcan

\- even if I can't find another use for them

17\. not allowed to make up different languages and give them to Levy and or Freed to decipher

\- they'll not sleep until it's decoded

18\. not allowed to experiment to see if Natsu can drink a liquidized explosion

\- I'm only allowed to use the exploding potion outside of cities

19\. even tho my nick-name is Teddy I'm not allowed to dress up as a bear

\- even if Mystogen is a lonely boy, he doesn't need a hug

-the argument that 'I scar people for life at least once a day' is invalid

20\. not allowed to give people endowment potions and say 'you'll need this'

\- it is insulting and will result in a fight

**An- Teddy is bi if you are wondering**


	3. rules 21-30

**An- I don't own Fairytail, Teddy on the other hand**

rules 21-30

21\. I'm not allowed to make Loki drink a gender-swap potion

\- even if it's amusing to see him(her?) flirting with the other girls out of habit

22\. not allowed to question who will be Erza's Oberon

\- especially in front of the following people: Jellal, Mystogen, Laxus, and Giuldarts

23\. no selling Exploding potions to anyone in the guild

\- they're destructive enough without them

24\. no dissecting frogs in front of Wendy so she'll have a better understanding of the body

-even if it'll help her, the way I do it is disturbing

\- please see rule 19

\- the argument 'she'll see more blood then this when she goes full-time' is also invalid

25\. the saying 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' doesn't give me the right to poison the other guildmates

-or any other guild

26\. Porlyusica will not teach me how to make healing potions

\- even if the books I find are unreliable

27\. no matter how drunk I get I'm not allowed to tell people about the incident with the sombrero and the light mage

\- especially to young children

28\. I'm not allowed to show people my pet snake

\- Yin is poisonous and will attack if threatened or bored

29\. under no circumstances am I allowed to have my usual 5-pounds of sugar before or during any holiday

\- even on Halloween

30\. not allowed to experiment with Natsu to see what fire he can and can't eat

**AN-Teddy is 16 and is the third youngest member of Fairy Tail**


End file.
